Party Favors
by RAINBOWxDASH
Summary: Kaiba Corp is holding it's annual banquet and Jou has been invited. Will Jou's attendance at the party go well or will it end in total disaster? SetoxJou Fluff Puppyshipping
1. Preparations

**So this is my latest fic, my BFF Seto-chan wasn't impressed with the last one (The War) so I decided to continue the usual SetoxJounouchi fics. I hope you enjoy this one and please review afterwards! Thanks! -Shelby-**

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh!

_Oh man, oh man, oh man! What the hell am I gonna wear tonight?! _Katsuya Jounouchi ran around his bedroom in a frantic panic attack. Tonight was the Domino City 3rd Annual Children's Benefit Banquet hosted by Kaiba Corp (no freaking DUH!!) and Jou was invited. He'd fretted over this problem for three weeks since his invitation had come in the mail. He went back to the kitchen and surfed through the pile of old mail until he found the envelope he was looking for.

_To Katsuya Jounouchi-san,  
__You have been cordially invited to the 3__rd __Annual Children's Benefit Banquet sponsored by Kaiba Corp. The location of the banquet is the Kaiba Mansion at seven o'clock. You will need to present this letter as your ticket into the doors. Failure to do so will result in your not attending. Please dress formally and please bring donations for charity.  
__Your Host, Kaiba Seto-san. _

Yes, Seto had written these invitations, not doubt mass copied and different names printed on each…as if Seto had time to personally invite all the one thousand guests on the RSVP list. Jou had called in his RSVP last minute much to a disgruntled Kaiba Corp employee. His name was now embedded among those of the socially elite, and now he was one of them.

The phone rang loudly and Jou snatched it up quickly. The number on the Caller ID showed it was Yugi calling. He pressed the 'Talk' button and spoke into the receiver.

"Hey, Yug! What's up?" he said cheerfully.

"Oh, nothing much, Jou. I was just wondering if you were ready for the banquet yet and if you needed a ride," Yugi's voice sounded slightly distorted but rang cheerful as always.

"Jeez, Yug, I have no idea what to wear tonight! Could you and Atem come over and help me out?"

"No problem, Jou…I'm sure Atem will be happy to get his hands on you. Atem! Start the car; we're heading to Jou's place!" Jou smiled as he heard Yugi yell towards his lover. He was so happy that he had friends like them; always there when he needed them.

"Just tell him not to go too nuts, okay? I'll see you soon," Jou said and hung up. He rushed back into his messy bedroom and started weeding through the closet. The closest thing he had to formal wear was some old chinos of his father's and a baggy old dress-shirt. No, definitely not banquet material. He continued to rifle through the mess until he heard footsteps.

"No need to fear, Atem the Amazing is here!" Jou turned and saw Atem holding a large black garment bag in his left hand. Yugi followed behind him and shook his head.

"You really ought to stop doing that," he muttered.

"You know it's true," he whispered in his ear, rewarded by a dark blush and giggles from Yugi. Jou cleared his throat and brought their attention back to him.

"So, what's in the bag, Atem?" He reached to grab it but Atem smacked his hand away.

"Ah, ah, ah! No touching! This is the most beautiful suit I've ever crafted, perfect for occasions such as these. Come with me and I'll help you get set up," he reached and grabbed Jou by the arm and dragged him to the bathroom.

Several minutes later Atem emerged from the bathroom with a wide smile on his face.

"So, is it done?" Yugi asked.

"See for yourself," Atem answered. Yugi stepped into the bathroom and was astonished at Jou's transformation. The teen that looked like a shaggy puppy was now replaced with a slick and stylish young man. The suit itself was made of soft Egyptian cotton with a polyester blend, dyed the color of smoky grey. His breast pocket contained a small, elegantly folded handkerchief the color of summer grass. His tie was the same color. His shirt was an off-white cream with dark pinstripes running down the length of it. The cuff-links were silver and a small pocket watch chain hung fashionably out of his pocket. Jou's face had been thoroughly cleaned and his hair had been washed and given a trim. His hair was now given a side parting which gave him a sophisticated yet bad-boy look. Atem had even played with some subtle eyeliner and deepened Jou's dark brown eyes. All in all, this was the best he had ever seen Jou and he felt ashamed for being a little attracted to him.

"So, how do I look?" he asked nervously.

"Like a god," Atem praised and let Jou observe himself in the mirror. Jou was taken aback, could this be him? They waited patiently until Jou had taken in his new look.

"Ready?" Yugi asked.

"Ready," Jou said.

**So this is the first part of this story. I need to receive some ideas from my readers so don't be afraid to give a shout-out! Bye!**


	2. The Arrival

**This is the hastily written Pt. 2 of our story. This one has both Seto and Jou's POV so just bear with me...there will be a "favor" at the end of all this ;P (//_-) Emo lol **

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh!

**Jou's POV**

Atem pulled up to the valet parking at the exclusive Kaiba Mansion. He paid the young man and opened the doors for Yugi and Jounouchi. They walked up the red-carpeted walkway to a rather large looking bouncer at the main doors. Atem held out his and Yugi's letters, allowing the guard to read them and let them pass through. Jou reached into his jacket and felt for his letter. Where was it? He swore he put it in there…he looked up to call to Atem but they had already entered the building. _Great,_ Jou thought, _this is exactly how I wanted this evening to start out!_

"Are you having some trouble, sir?" The voice from behind him took him off-guard. It was Seto Kaiba, and Seto didn't recognize Jou from his new do. He turned around and smirked at the flabbergasted face that Seto managed to pull.

"What was that you called me, Kaiba?" he leered.

"Katsuya?! What the hell happened to you?" Seto was breath taken. What had happened to the scruffy puppy he had known so well, now replaced by an Adonis image of perfection and beauty?

"Well, I guess I won't be coming after all," Jou said. He patted his pockets one last time before realizing that the letter was back home. "I left my invitation back at my apartment. Oh, well, can't say I didn't try!" He began to walk away when Seto reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Hold on, I can get you in. Follow me," Seto pulled him around the guard and past the gardens on the south end of the mansion to the employee quarters. He stopped walking at a door and turned to Jou. "Now," he said, "enter this door and take the hallway to your left, then go right, and go through the door you see there. That will lead you directly to the ballroom, you got that?" Jou nodded.

"Hey, Kaiba!" Jou said as Seto walked away. "Why are you letting me sneak in? I don't have my letter, I'm not allowed."

"What, I can't do something nice for a friend?" Seto smirked. He turned and walked away quickly back through the gardens and back to his awaiting party guests.

_Actually, Seto, you can,_ thought Jou as he opened the door and set off for the ballroom.

Seto's POV

Seto walked at a brisk pace around the building and nodded to his body guard Ryuta-san. What was Jou trying to do? Seto was practically running to his office, forcing himself to slow down as his thoughts ran rampantly. _He looked amazing; I've never seen him look so distinguished! Is he trying to impress somebody? I've always felt something special for the cute puppy but this new image has me out of my mind! The attraction is stronger than ever now, what am I to do?_ Seto had entered his office and shut the door firmly behind him. He leaned against the door and ran to the large mirror. He was proud of his appearance, he always was. His hair was brushed to perfection, his teeth had been whitened and face thoroughly washed. His white Armani suit was spotless and crisp, the large metallic dragon collar-piece that sat across his shoulders shimmered and flashed. Yes, then why did he feel so dirty? He paced around for a few minutes until Mokuba knocked on the door dressed in his best whites to match his older brother.

"Are you feeling okay, Seto? The party is about to begin and I haven't seen you since you disappeared with that man," Mokuba's shaggy hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and out of his eyes. Seto glanced up and attempted a weak smile.

"Thanks, Mokie-kun. Yes, make sure all the guests are assembled in the grand ballroom and I'll be down to give the speech in a few moments," Seto said matter how bad he was feeling Mokuba always managed to make him feel a little lighter. He loved his brother so much, he did everything in his power to make sure Mokuba was taken care of. The young teen smiled broadly at his older brother and disappeared in a flash. Seto reached blindly into a drawer and shuffled through some papers to find his index cards he had his small speech written on. His fingers encountered something hard and metallic; Seto pulled out a small silver picture frame with Jou's picture in it. Mokuba had caught Jou off-guard and took a photo of him with ice cream all down his shirt.

"Oh, Jounouchi...puppy...why did you have to change? I loved you the way you were," Seto whispered into the air. He found his cards and jogged out of his office and down the stairs to the grand ballroom. Everyone had already taken their places at the tables he'd reserved for all of them. Atem, Yugi and Jou were all sitting at a table close to the stage.

_Great, I'm going to break out in a sweat with New Jou so near_, he thought. He walked up onto the stage and the room silenced. He smiled and greeted his public in a clear voice. "Thank-you for coming, everyone. Welcome to the Domino City 3rd Annual Children's Benefit Banquet!" His lull of speech was filled with a polite applause. "Thank-you. Now, as I'm sure everybody knows, Kaiba Corp hosts this event because I myself was helped by the wonderful Children's Benefit Organization. As a token of my gratitude I agree to host this banquet in hopes of raising enough money to give the Organization a new housing facility and school. We are but a few thousand dollars short of making this dream a reality so I encourage every person here tonight to make a donation. On behalf of Kaiba Corp and myself, Seto Kaiba, enjoy your evening!" Seto bowed and walked off the stage while the polite applause continued. Seto could feel droplets of sweat forming on his brow and sliding down his neck. He walked into a bathroom and cooled his face with cold water, relaxing as the water cooled his nervousness.

"Well done, Kaiba. You actually seemed human for once," Seto was startled by another voice in the bathroom, this one belonging to Jounouchi, who had come to confront Seto.

"Is that so hard to believe?" he snapped. He wished he hadn't done so when Jou's winced.

"I can see you're back to normal, then. It's not right for me to be at this party tonight, Seto. I just came to say goodbye. I already made my donation...not much...a couple bucks from what I had inside my wallet. I want to get out of this suit anyway, it's getting really hot. But, anyway, I'll see you later." Jou shrugged and turned away. Seto rushed forward and caught Jou's arm.

"No, stay, Jounouchi! You got all dressed up tonight, no sense in wasting it all. Do me a favor and stay for a while, I'll make sure it's worth your while," Seto eyes were pleading Jou to stay. Jou read this was candid innocence and shrugged off Seto's grip.

"Awright, Kaiba. I'll stay. Only for a bit though, I have to get back so I can get up for work in the morning."

"Good," Seto breathed, letting Jou's arm fall. Jou turned and headed out of the bathroom with Seto not far behind him.

**So that's Pt. 2! It's a lot longer than the first but there was more to tell in this one! Please R&R and let me know your thoughts. No flames, please! -Shelby-**


	3. The AfterParty

**So, yeah, thanks to all the readers who have reviewed this story so far! I'm glad to hear that you're pleased with it. I've been thinking about this next part of the story for a couple days now and I think the outcome with have my readers in for a surprise :P I'm not telling! –Shelby-**

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh!

Walking out of the bathroom, Jou went back to his table and sat down to the much confused faces of Atem and Yugi.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Jou became instantly defensive. He cast his eyes downward as Seto walked up to their table.

"Ah, Katsuya-san, I was hoping you might accompany me at my table instead," Seto spoke loud enough for Atem and Yugi to hear. Atem smirked and Yugi burst out in quiet giggles as Jou glared at them.

"But, why, Kaiba-san? Why join you when I am perfectly happy here with my company?" he gestured to the giggling yami and hikari.

"I would like to introduce you to proper members of society," Kaiba explained. "This new you should be appraised by the public, not stashed away to waste! Come," Seto held out his hand. Jou hesitantly looked at the pair who was urging him with silent eyes.

"Alright, Kaiba-san, you win this round," Jou took Seto's hand and followed him to the grand table at the head of the room.

"Hi there, Seto! Who's this new friend?" Mokuba leapt off his seat and greeted his older brother fondly. Seto chuckled and patted Mokuba's shaggy head.

"You already know this friend, Mokuba. Meet the new-and-improved Katsuya Jounouchi," he pulled Jou forward to meet the stunned boy's face.

"Jounouchi?! You look fantastic!" Mokuba grabbed Jou's arm and brought him right beside him at the table. Seto sat on Jou's left.

"I think you'll like this first course, Jounouchi. It's a personal favorite of mine," Mokuba whispered. The cream-clad waiters moved gracefully amongst the crowded tables with food-laden trays. A server in a special crimson jacket served the head table. He placed single plates with a sort of fruity-smelling concoction that Jou found quite delicious.

"What is this stuff?" he muttered between spoonfuls.

"It's a foreign dish called 'plumamousse'," Seto said. "It's made from peaches, grapes and other pitted fruits and set in a corn starch soup. Very delightful," he sliced a peach with his spoon and smiled (**On a technical note, plumamousse is actually a dish made by Mennonite people in Canada!**).

"Whatever it's made of, it's good!" Jou declared and wiped his bowl clean, eager to see what would be coming up next. The next courses blew Jou's mind: another Mennonite dish called 'kielke' (**egg noodles**), fresh sushi, various sweetmeats, breads, and sex-in-a-pan for dessert (**Holy crap, now I'm hungry! lol!**).

"Okay, you were right, Kaiba! This was definitely worth my while," Jou leaned back and wiped his mouth with a sigh of content. Seto smiled and motioned for the dish-carriers to clear the plates while everyone left to wander amidst the mansion.

"C'mon Jounouchi! I want to show you all my cool toys!" Mokuba began to pull on Jou's arm but Seto reprimanded him.

"Mokie-kun, Jou has eaten such a big meal tonight! Playing with all your new toys would certainly not be good for his stomach and he may become sick," he playfully wagged a finger at the younger Kaiba.

"You're right, Seto. Maybe Jounouchi and I can play together some other time," he smiled at the drowsy Jou.

"Sure thing, kiddo, anytime you like," he mumbled.

* * *

"What was that you said?" Seto adjusted Jou's weight on his arm.

"I wanna go home now, Seto! I'm so tired…" Jou had been drifting in and out of consciousness all night long after playing cards and other assorted games. In truth Seto had kept him here longer than he'd intended. He helped Jou up the stairs and into a guest bedroom.

"Stay here for the night and I'll take you home in the morning, okay?" Seto had to talk to Jou like a small child in order for him to understand. Jou had a little too much champagne that night as well.

"Okay, Seto-love!" he giggled.

"What did you say?" Seto gasped.

"I love you, buddy! Didn't you know? I've loved you for a VERY long time! Even Mobuka knew!" Jou was so drunk by this point he animated his conversation with wild hand gestures and inebriated giggles. "Hell, I even donated my life-savings into the charity, a couple thousand bucks!" Jou erupted in another giggle fit.

"Okay, Jou, it's time to get you in bed," Seto mumbled.

"Oh, wouldn't you like that!" Jou hissed. Jou was practically reeling with laughter. Seto laughed weakly and slipped Jou under the blankets.

"Good night…my love…" he whispered, but Jou was already fast asleep. He closed the door and walked into this office, his thoughts running at top speed.

_A couple thousand dollars? That's serious money! He donated it all just for the charity? He said he loved me for a long time, which even Mokuba knew! Why did he never tell me, oh, why did I never tell him? Why would he bring such a large sum of money? Is there something deep inside that he's been hiding from me?_ Seto's thoughts could not untangle themselves from Jou's confession. He said he'd loved him, but was the love for a brother...or something much more?

**Hehehe...CLIFFHANGER!! So please review and I'll work on Pt. 4 as soon as I can! \m/ 0_o \m/ ROCK ON!! *Notice that Jou had said "Mobuka" instead of "Mokuba" cuz he was so drunk! LOL!**


	4. The Hangover

**So this is the much anticipated Pt. 4 of 'Party Favors'. I already had the idea for this story brewing in my mind while I wrote Pt. 3 but decided to make them separate. So, I hope that you girls (and possibly some dudes) enjoy this story! –Shelby-**

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh! or any other brands mentioned in this story.

_What time is it?_ Seto thought. He had fallen asleep at his desk from the furious pacing he had done the other night. He had thought over the current situation with every possible frame of mind. Should he confess his feelings for Jou and be rewarded with the knowledge that he felt the same or harbor his secret and watch his beloved fall for someone else? No, he couldn't let that happen. Jou would have to know the truth.

Jou woke up with a heavy head. His body ached and his head felt as if it were filled with wet cotton. He found himself in a strange room, unable to identify where he was. He was beginning to panic until the sound of muffled footsteps and the appearance of Mokuba holding a breakfast tray in his hands calmed him down. That's right, he was at the Kaiba Mansion…he had stayed the night…

"Good morning, Jou! I hope you slept okay, you were so drunk last night!" he giggled. He set the tray down on the small table and helped Jou sit up. Jou realized he was still in his suit and struggled to take off his tie.

"Here, let me help you with that," a pair of strong hands reached out and untied the knot. Jou looked up and saw Seto. He blushed furiously at this inconvenience.

"I was doing just fine without your help, Kaiba-san," he muttered groggily. He sat up and accepted the breakfast tray held out to him from the modest young Mokuba. He smiled and inhaled the delicious scents steaming up from the covered plates.

"Mokuba, could you leave us for a moment? I need to talk to Jounouchi about something," Seto laid a gentle hand on his brother's shoulder. Mokuba nodded and waved to Jou before leaving the room quietly.

"What's there to talk about?" Jou muttered between bites of toast and swigs of fresh orange juice.

"You said something last night that really got me thinking, Jou. I feel as if you need to know the truth," Seto's voice strained off into a whisper. Jou stopped with a piece of toast up halfway to his mouth. What had he said that had the ice-cold Kaiba sweating so badly?

"Oh, yeah? Okay, just what did I do that was so bad?" he mumbled.

"It wasn't anything you did, Jou. You were so drunk…Last night I brought you up here so that you could stay here the night; I was worried you would get hurt on your way home. I left you here to get some sleep but you told me something I didn't know…" Seto was stuttering by this point.

"Seriously, Seto, what did I say?" Jou abandoned his toast and turned his full attention on the shaking teen.

"You told me that you loved me," he whimpered. Jou blushed furiously and buried his face in his hands. He felt so ashamed; the secret he had struggled to keep for so long was now a lost cause. Hot tears started to well up in his chocolate eyes and he didn't stop them from falling; he wanted to cry. He wanted to cry for two reasons...A) He was so ashamed that his secret had been spilled in a drunken stupor, B) He didn't know if Seto felt the same.

"No, no, no..." Jou started chanting like some sort of mantra. Seto looked up from his own hands and put his arms around the rocking Jou.

"It's alright, baby, it's alright," he whispered; the shaking in his voice seemed to have faded away into some profound assurance and confidence.

"No, no, no! It's not alright, Seto! I've tried to hide this secret for years and now the one time I let myself loose I betray myself!" Jou bawled.

"It's going to be fine, Jounouchi. Come, let's get you home." Seto removed the half-eaten breakfast and helped Jou get on his feet. The blond boy continued to cry while he was lead downstairs, giving blubbery goodbyes to the Kaiba staff. Seto helped the unsteady Jou into his red sports' car and looked at him with sympathetic eyes. Seto got in and stared the car without a word; he felt Jou needed to be left with his own thoughts for a while. The drive went by in peace, finally Kaiba pulled up to Jou's apartment complex.

"Okay, do you need any help getting in? Are you going to be alright?" Seto reached over and smoothed Jou's disheveled hair.

"Um, if you want to come in for a little while, you can. I'll probably only need help getting up the stairs though," he muttered. The hangover was killing him and he needed more sleep.

"Okay," Seto whispered.

* * *

"You really don't have to do this for me, Seto-san," Jounouchi mumbled. Seto set him gently on the couch and sat beside him.

"It's my fault you're in this state," Seto chided. "If I had just let you go home...my damned pride!" Seto buried his face in his hands. He looked up and felt Jou's hand on his shoulder.

"What are you so proud about, Kaiba? The last time I checked the Great Kaiba Seto had everything his heart desired," Jou muttered with disdain.

"Not quite everything," Seto whispered.

"Wha-" Jou was cut off as Seto leaned forward quickly and trapped Jou in a vise-like grip. Seto pinned Jou to the couch with strong hands and leaned down slowly and whispered in Jou's ear.

"There's one more party favor left in me," he muttered. He brought his face back up and kissed Jou with all the passion and energy he could muster. He let himself sink on top of Jou, letting Jou's arms free. Seto laced his fingers through Jou's feather-soft hair, Jou's arms wrapped around his torso with his hands kneading his back. Jou moaned quietly and the sound urged Seto on. Remembering to breathe, they broke apart, much to each other's dismay.

"I think that's one party favor I'll never get tired of receiving." Jou caressed Seto's face with soft fingertips and smiled.

"Me either," Seto replied and continued to shower Jou in kisses until it was late enough for Seto to return home.

"Hey, Seto-kun!" Jou called from his window.

"Yes?"

"I love you!" he smiled.

"I love you, too!" Seto yelled back. He drove away in his car, all the while dreaming of his precious puppy.

**It's a sappy ending, I know. Is this the end of the story? Probably, I can't come up with any other ideas at the moment but I hope this was satisfactory. Please R&R!**


End file.
